


Pussy 4 Pizza

by stonerimie



Series: Boypussy Jisung Madness [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Boypussy, Boypussy Changbin, Boypussy Jisung, Cunnilingus, Cuntboy, Face-Sitting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Scissoring, Vaginal Fingering, degrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerimie/pseuds/stonerimie
Summary: He rolled his eyes fondly, keeping his hand relaxed in the tight hold as he leaned forward and kissed Jisung right on his plump bottom lip. “Fine,” Changbin agreed, glancing at the anime they were watching and shrugging. If Jisung was willing to do such a thing while his precious Naruto was playing, then he believed that he really needed this. Jisung sighed in relief, quick to lift his hips and shrug down his sweats and underwear in a mess of clothes, sitting against the side of the couch and spreading his legs for easy access. His pubes had been trimmed into a heart by Felix a few days before, the stubble around already growing back and showing a few nasty bumps of ingrown hairs. “I’ll eat your pussy, you pay for dinner tonight.”-Or where Jisung really wants his pussy eaten, and Changbin is weak for it.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Series: Boypussy Jisung Madness [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117721
Comments: 7
Kudos: 177





	Pussy 4 Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> I should clarify before reading:
> 
> \- Both of them were born as cis males with vaginas.  
> \- I personally consider this a vanilla fic, the dominance switches throughout the fic.  
> \- It may seem like the consent was only given through persuasion, I want to clarify that Changbin would say no if he truly didn't want to.

“Come on, bro,” Jisung pleaded softly, a fierce pout plumping up his bottom lip as he clasped Changbin’s hand in both of his own. “A little bit? It’s been so long...it’s affecting my grades,” The older snorted at the reason, knowing that it was only because Jisung had procrastinated until he didn’t have time to catch up too much rather than the lack of sex. It was almost funny, hearing his roommate beg to have his mouth on his pussy like this, desperate and needy. “Please?”

He rolled his eyes fondly, keeping his hand relaxed in the tight hold as he leaned forward and kissed Jisung right on his plump bottom lip. “Fine,” Changbin agreed, glancing at the anime they were watching and shrugging. If Jisung was willing to do such a thing while his precious Naruto was playing, then he believed that he really needed this. Jisung sighed in relief, quick to lift his hips and shrug down his sweats and underwear in a mess of clothes, sitting against the side of the couch and spreading his legs for easy access. His pubes had been trimmed into a heart by Felix a few days before, the stubble around already growing back and showing a few nasty bumps of ingrown hairs. “I’ll eat your pussy, you pay for dinner tonight.” 

Jisung only responded with an eager nod, Changbin taking his time to get comfortable on his stomach with his head in between the other’s legs. It was a familiar position by now, there was a limit to the amount of tension two college students sharing a room could take, and it snapped beyond repair as soon as they tried something for the first time. Summer break had passed by in a haze of pleasure and sweat, and Jisung could barely remember anything aside from sex when he had to write an essay describing the activities one could do during the stickiest season of the year. 

Changbin was a tender lover, kissing the insides of Jisung’s thighs even as the other had already turned his attention back to the small telly, biting into them lightly. He held back the urge to watch the older whenever they were like this, knowing that he would cum much too fast at the sight of his concentrated face (which had happened the first time and humiliated him) and strictly keeping his gaze on Kakashi. He gasped when Changbin’s tongue prodded at his pussy without a warning, licking over his labia with so little pressure that he didn’t even push them apart. It didn’t offer a lot of stimulation, but the idea of having a mouth on him again was enough to make Jisung leak slick. He arched into Changbin’s touch, lifting his hips only to be grabbed and pushed down on the couch, his folds finally being forced apart for the older to wedge his tongue in between. 

“You’re sick,” Jisung scolded, only making Changbin grin and pull away. He wasn’t going to try and make him cum, he would only play with his pussy for as long as he wanted, Jisung never stated that an orgasm was required for his free food. It seemed that the younger had finally realised his mistake. “I’ll kill you, Changbin, you’re not funny.”

“Wanna keep threatening me or wanna get your pussy licked?” Changbin replied, the fastest way to make Jisung shut up. His lips drew into a tight line as the older placed another kiss on his thigh, wishing he could cover the skin completely in his marks, to show off how well Jisung got fucked before to the stranger he was guaranteed to hook up with. He grinned against the skin as he came up with an idea, wanting to take advantage of the situation. “I’ll make you cum if you clean the dorm.” 

Jisung glared at him, holding his lip in between his teeth as he offered a hesitant nod. It must be really bad if his roommate was even willing to clean up for this, maintaining eye contact as stuck out his tongue and lapped over Jisung’s hole, briefly passing his clit and feeling Jisung’s thighs tense under his palms. Sensitive and pliant, begging Changbin for more with nothing but his expression.

“I heard you this morning, panting like a little bitch in heat,” He teased, kissing the sensitive nub that poked out from between Jisung’s labia, laughing softly as the other’s hips tried to chase the feeling. Changbin could almost see the blush on his cheeks darken, not even needing to look to know how much slick was gushing out at his words. Jisung was most fun to play with when he needed it this badly, he would only sit there and wait for more, rather than the usual backtalk when Changbin was the one initiating it. “Did it feel good? Or are you too embarrassed to confess, knowing I was awake while you were moaning my name? You really should stop touching yourself right next to your friends”

“As if I do it around anyone else,” Jisung mumbled, looking away and gasping for air when Changbin pushed a finger into his slick entrance, crooking up and rubbing over his g spot with ease. He was aware that his words did the opposite of defending himself, only exposing himself and his habits further as Changbin rubbed that sensitive spot inside him with practiced perfection, making him jolt and jerk as he laid on the couch. He knew that he would start sliding off the small surface soon, his leg already struggling to search steady footing on the slippery material. “You can’t even blame me for it, always fucking me this good.”

“You’re too fucking cute,” Changbin purred, adding a finger only to rub the two of them over his velvety walls. Jisung took the deepest breath posible in his current situation, trying to relax in order not to rush towards his orgasm too fast. As if he were one of Pavlov's dogs, the mere feeling and concept of Changbin playing with his pussy almost enough to make him cum. “Gonna beg for my strap again? You know how much I love your little moans and cries for more.”

“Can you shut the fuck up?” He groaned, sitting up only to push Changbin down onto the couch, the sudden change in attitude catching the other off guard and leaving him defenseless. Jisung took his time to get into his desired position, lowering himself on top of Changbin’s face while his pussy was perfectly aligned with his roommate’s mouth. His hands grabbed on to the older’s hair, twisting in the strands as he dragged himself over Changbin’s lips in a way that almost felt experimental, a satisfied sigh leaving his parted lips at the minimal amount of friction after all the endless teasing he experienced moments before. It was a reminder to Changbin that he wasn’t the only one who wanted this, the arousal clear in his gaze and the hands that he placed on Jisung’s hips doing little to deny the statement. “Stop talking, and lick it properly.”

He was moved forward the smallest amount with the strong hold on his hips before he could feel Changbin’s mouth finally work him the way he wanted, sucking on his clit and fucking his hole with his warm tongue, caressing his pussy with soft grunts and groans. It didn’t take long for him to close his eyes and concentrate on the feeling, Jisung’s thick thighs pressing against the sides of his head and slick coating him from his chin to his nose as Jisung rocked his hips against his tongue. He squeezed the flesh under his palms tight enough to leave bruises, soothing them with circular motions whenever he eased his grip. 

“Fuck, you’re so good at this,” Jisung praised, knowing that the compliment was enough to make Changbin throb between the legs, spreading them slightly when having his own thighs pressed together suddenly felt too suffocating. He was content like this, suckling on Jisung’s swollen clit and puffy labia until both were satisfied, but it seemed like the younger had different plans. Jisung lifted himself and turned around with some struggle, facing Changbin’s lower half and leaning forward until he could properly reach his pants. He slipped his hands into the older’s sweats and hooked his fingers behind his waistband before he pulled both down with one decisive tug, exposing Changbin’s glistening pussy to the open air. Jisung pursed his lips and blew on it, watching as the other’s legs trembled and leaving the clothes pooling at his ankles to give it a soft slap, the slick stringing between Changbin’s labia and his fingers even with such a brief touch. “You’re making such a mess, how long have you been gushing like this, hm? Your cute little pussy is just begging to be fucked.”

Jisung helped him kick off the clothes, pushing his legs wide apart and gently brushing his fingers over the area, still hovering over Changbin’s face in a way that was much too tempting. He did the exact same as the older, softly kissing his clit and biting his thighs, getting him back for the teasing even when he was too riled up to mind. Each kiss and each breath that brushed against him was enough for him to produce a soft whine, cheeks burning with embarrassment and eyes trained on Jisung’s swaying hips. 

Changbin grabbed them again, pulling the younger down to sit on his face and eagerly licking at it, gathering all the slick that had been clinging to the folds and having no more self restraint. He was pressing into it too hard, too eager to taste as much of Jisung as he could, suffocating himself in the dripping folds with the desire to have more. When the younger tried to lift himself to give him some air, Changbin chased after him and refused to separate for even a second, eating him out with a heaving chest and a gushing pussy, staining the couch with it. Jisung wanted to look at his face, to know what he looked like while completely losing himself in a feeling so simple, instead he finally turned to his own task. 

He circled his fingers around Changbin’s burning entrance a few times, rubbing the outsides and insides of his slick folds but never pushing in, only teasing the rim where it was hidden in the organised mess. Jisung would have made him beg under normal circumstances, but he was certain none of his words would reach the older at this point, leaning down and finally using his mouth on Changbin’s awaiting pussy. It twitched and pulsed against his tongue at the first touch, languidly licking up the slick while his roommate struggled to keep his legs spread. Jisung remembered how surprised he had been the first time he found out that this was Changbin’s weakness, and ever since then he loved watching the composed and cocky male turn into nothing more than a panting and leaking mess from something as little as a mouth on his pussy. 

It was quiet for the first time ever in their dorm, the two of them too occupied with making sure their partner felt good to speak, the room filling with hot breaths and slick sounds. He would only feel the softest tap against his thigh whenever Changbin needed a moment to breathe, but he didn’t speak even during the small breaks. Honestly, the position wasn’t as ideal as Jisung had imagined, not getting to look at his roommate’s reactions and having no messy words exchanged was hindering his arousal, missing the cloud of desperation. 

“Enough of this, I would much rather feel you humping against me,” Jisung huffed, resting his face on Changbin’s knee as he circled two of his fingers over the other’s clit in thought. He chuckled when he could feel it pulse against the digits, Changbin lifting his hips in search of Jisung’s warm mouth. “Rubbing our clits together sounds nice, doesn’t it?”

“A little more, a little more, I’m so close,” Changbin pleaded in between his licking and sucking, Jisung didn’t even have to look to know tears were pouring down his face. A sadistic laugh bubbled low in his throat, slowing down the pace of the circles he was massaging Changbin with until it was downright torture, feeling the stimulation at his own nether region stop completely when the older gave up and dropped his head on the couch, sobbing loudly out with overwhelming pleasure and frustration. He was having too much fun, watching Changbin shake and tremble under the softest touches with an aching need for his release. “I’ll do anything, please make me come.”

“How funny, I thought you said  _ I _ would be the one shaking and begging for more?” He mocked, loving it too much now that he got to use Changbin’s own humiliating words against him, knowing they were only adding to the flush that spread all the way down to the older’s chest. He really wanted to see Changbin’s face now, his wet lashes that stuck together in messy clumps, his slick covered lips that were slightly parted to let the continuous moans and whines slip through, the sweat that covered his entire body in a thin sheet and made the hair cling to his forehead, all of the things that this position was blinding him from. Changbin liked it though, giving the most pathetic licks at Jisung’s pussy with all the energy he could muster up in this moment, soaking the couch with his mess. He didn’t have the heart to force a stop when his roommate was so turned on by it. “But now look at you...panting like a little bitch in heat.”

On the other hand he was glad that he couldn’t see Changbin, because the vision that he created in his head as a substitute made him feel like he could blow his load right then and there with the beauty of it. He finally leaned down, wrapping his lips around the cute nub that hid in between the other’s strong thighs and suckling on it, circling his tongue around and hollowing out his cheeks for only a few seconds before he could feel it pulse in his mouth. Changbin was having an orgasm, not even lasting ten seconds with how worked up he was. 

Changbin  _ screamed  _ because of the intensity, sobbing and shaking and digging his nails so hard into Jisung’s hips that the pain went beyond the simple bruising. He carefully sucked him through it, not caring much for the potential bleeding that was created by the older’s strong grip, figuring that this had to be one of Changbin’s best orgasms in life so far. He didn’t quiet down as he came down either, still moaning and jerking to himself as he babbled out unintelligible words, Jisung finally dismounting him and sitting beside the couch to check if he was okay. He placed a hand in Changbin’s hair, carefully threading his fingers through the damp strands and smiling gently when the older directed his glassy eyes at him. 

“I’ll get you some water, take a few deep breaths,” He soothed, his knees popping softly as he stood up from his crouched position and his legs shaking as he prepared the simple drink for his roommate. Changbin’s eyes were closed when he came back, an easy smile resting on his features as one of his hands was cupped over his heart. “Come on, drink a little...which pizza do you want?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Jisung” Changbin scolded, sitting up straight now and taking small sips from the cup, still catching his breath. He took the phone Jisung was already using to order out of the younger’s hands and tossed it to the side, chugging down the rest of the cup and slamming it down on the table as hard as the simple plastic could withstand. Jisung leaned into his touch when the older took his chin in between his fingers, allowing himself to go along with it when he was coaxed forward until their lips could touch for a chaste kiss. Changbin’s lips felt nice, soft and warm against his own even if they were swollen from their enthusiastic activities. “I’m not gonna stop because of one  _ amazing  _ orgasm, you didn’t even get to come. You said something about humping...wanna try something new? I’m up for some experimenting.”

“We need more space,” Jisung complained, although he enjoyed being so close to Changbin that he was almost seated in the other’s lap. He liked feeling his breath fan against his face and he liked feeling how gentle his hands were on his waist after the crescent shapes that had been pushed into his hips. Changbin kept kissing him, making him have to restart his sentence a few times when he kept getting cut off by the playful act. He felt so comfortable in this situation, hanging out and having sex with someone he liked so much was bringing him that pleasant full feeling in his stomach. “So-  _ Jesus Christ _ \- Strap is in your nightstand, right?”

“Yeah, of course.”

They entered Changbin's bedroom in a fit of giggles, embracing and kissing each other all too intimately on the way there so that they kept bumping into walls and Jisung stepped on Changbin’s toes a few times. But they made it, and it all felt so natural when the younger’s back hit the clean sheets and his roommate followed along to lay on top of him, still not letting go of their tight entanglement of limbs. He wrapped his legs around Changbin’s waist, pulling him closer by digging his heels into his back until their crotches were uselessly pressed together while they licked into each other’s mouths. He wondered if they looked as good as it felt, if an outsider would understand how aroused he was by watching as he got swallowed by the pleasure and still wanted more. 

He took Changbin’s swollen bottom lip in between his teeth, gently pulling it out and letting it go halfway to watch it bounce back in place. Both of them kept their eyes slightly opened, not feeling a need to close them when their kisses were so chaotic, wanting to look at each other in their fucked out states. “We should try scissoring,” Jisung whispered, hot breaths fanning over Changbin’s neck as he pulled the older down to hide his face there. “Please?”

Changbin nodded feverishly, gathering his roommate in his arms and walking them to the centre of the bed on his knees, placing kisses on the areas he could reach along the way. It was difficult to get into the new position, suddenly seeming to have too many limbs as he struggled to find a placement for them. “I’m gonna end up twisting your hip at this rate,” He finally huffed, letting go of Jisung’s ankles and watching them drop to the mattress, earning a laugh from the younger at his defeated posture. “You wanna do it?”

Jisung smiled and offered a gentle nod, carefully pushing on Changbin’s shoulder to turn them around and caressing his thighs once the other settled down. He was a lot better at it, almost fitting them together like they were puzzle pieces after the careful ‘research’ he had done on the position. One of Changbin’s legs was hung over his back while he sat down on the other, angling his hips forward until their clits very shyly brushed together. The feeling was foreign, sending shivers down his spine as his hand squeezed Changbin’s ankle, holding him in place on his shoulder. Jisung’s gaze was glued to the other’s face, watching how his eyebrows scrunched up and his teeth pulled on his lip. 

“Does it feel good?” He asked, reaching out and intertwining their fingers with his free hand, Changbin nodding once again as he squeezed Jisung’s palm the next time he rolled his hips forward. His eyes opened to look at the younger, glossy and filled with tears as his tongue poked out to wet his lips. Jisung held back the urge to kiss him in order to keep moving properly, but that didn’t make the desire to do it any less prominent. He shifted his angle the slightest instead, wanting to gain as much friction as possible with every movement of his hips. Changbin was sniffling softly, still ruined despite his attempt to look composed earlier, exposed by how teary his eyes were and how puffy his lips had gotten from biting at them. “I’ll go a little harder now, okay?”

He looked like he entered a different plane of existence, staring right through Jisung with a distant gaze as he offered the softest nod. Jisung squeezed his hand in return as he rolled his hips with more force, watching the male under him shudder as their clits got pushed together once more, the younger keeping them pressed against the other as a few hot breaths left his parted lips. The simple pressure he was putting on them was enough to feel good, only giving the smallest kicks of his hips to feel how Changbin effortlessly slid against him with the amount of slick that had leaked from his lewd hole. 

“You’re so good for me, baby,” Jisung whispered, carefully letting go of the other’s ankle to wrap his arm around his thigh instead, pressing Changbin’s leg up against his chest. He increased his pace, actively humping against his roommate as he could only process that it felt  _ good _ and nothing else. It was a mystery to him how he was still speaking in coherent sentences, how he could still find the words to praise Changbin, but he couldn’t be bothered to stop himself when the older didn’t look away from him for even a second. “You’re such a mess right now, I only have to look at your face to know how turned on you are. Gonna come again so soon?”

Changbin’s plump chest shook the slightest with the force of every thrust, his entire body being moved back and forth a few inches with every frantic roll of Jisung’s eager hips. His free hand had been clawing at the sheets the entire time, but he finally found the energy to lift it to Jisung’s face and rest it on his sweaty cheek, sliding it to the back of his head with effort and tangling into the strands to lightly tug on them. He could feel Jisung’s clit throb against his own with the action, his jaw unhinged for his moans to freely spill out as the younger pushed back into his hand, exposing his unblemished neck and bobbing Adam's apple as he swallowed thickly. “I love you,” He babbled, drool running down his chin and words barely understandable with how slurred they were. “Wanna come with you.”

“Fuck, I’m close,” Jisung hissed, adding a few subtle rotations to his movements as the hold on his hair released and he could look back down at Changbin. He used that hand to play with his nipples instead, pinching and rubbing at the buds to make the skin around it turn red with irritation as he brought himself dangerously close to the edge. It was a beautiful sight, and Jisung almost came on the spot from something so simple. “I can’t hold it, you ready?”

“Go- go ahead, I’ll come.” Changbin choked, snot covering his upper lip and sweat dripping down his forehead. It should not look nearly as good as he did, the two of them holding eye contact as Jisung quite literally pushed both over the edge, achieving the pleasure they had been chasing together the entire time. Jisung’s nails dug into his thigh until it was painful, Changbin didn’t know what to do with his hands anymore. Only their swollen clits pressed against each other as they pulsed through an orgasm, and nothing else. 

Jisung moved slowly once he regained his common sense, fucking them through the gentle aftershocks of it with soft sighs and drooping eyes. He carefully dismounted the older and lowered Changbin’s leg onto the sheets, sitting next to his roommate as he reached out to lovingly caress his face, watching as he closed his eyes to the touch. “You okay?”

Changbin nodded, reaching up to weakly curl his fingers around Jisung’s wrist and look up at him, not quite ready to speak again and instead pushing them around until he could kiss the inside of Jisung’s palm. The younger offered him another smile, getting up and leaving and coming back and moving way faster than Changbin remembered people were capable of, wiping him down with a soft towel before he could even process it. Jisung after sex might be one of his favourite things, feeling the silkiest materials move over his skin and being brought back down to the steady earth from his place so high up with patience. He once again took slow sips from a cup that Jisung held up for him, except the younger drank some of it himself as well this time, his face still flushed and sweaty from their activities. 

He reached out, pulling Jisung down until their faces were dangerously close and connecting their lips for a lazy kiss that only lasted a few brief seconds. His arms automatically wrapped around the younger’s neck, pulling him in for a hug and refusing to let go, giggling as Jisung pretended to struggle in his unrestricting hold. Changbin didn’t ever want to leave this room, having too much fun being so comfortable in his stained sheets with their sticky bodies. He liked watching Jisung’s silhouette sit on the edge of his messy bed too much, even when the younger was doing nothing but some tapping on his phone.

“So, which pizza do you want?”

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaa i hope the changes of positions weren't too messy i had a hard time writing the transitions T___T
> 
> my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jisquirt)  
> my [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.qa/CH4NGBUN)


End file.
